


Sleep Over

by Daismo



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daismo/pseuds/Daismo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ash are in an established relationship and indulge in domestic fluff with a dash of smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mick-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mick-chan).



> This is a wishfic for my best friend, http://mick-chan89.tumblr.com/

Sam was sitting on Ash’s Couch, a cup of hot cocoa in her hands. Ash had dozed off next to her before the film they had agreed on had even reached it’s peak.  
With a few strands of loose hair hanging in her face, her head was resting on Sam’s shoulder, her breath going slow and steady. Her mouth hung open the tiniest bit. Sam smiled. Ash, cuddled up against her, had wrapped her soft blanket around herself a few times in her sleep, and it was only a matter of minutes before she’d start drooling.  
Sam had to chuckle low as she remembered the first time Ash had drenched her pullover while sleeping on her shoulder.  
As the credits started to roll, Sam softly nudged Ash.

“Babe, let’s go to bed.”

Murring something unintelligible, Ash actually moved. But her artistically tangled blanket burrito was restricting her movements way too much, so she rolled off the couch sideways and hit the floor face first in her attempt to get up.  
Exploding with laughter, Sam’s schadenfreude doubled as Ash tried hard to dart her a grim look, and failed. After her initial pouting, Ash finally joined her girlfriend in a lighthearted laughter.

They had finally made it to Ash’s narrow bed, and fitted themselves successfully onto the 90cm wide mattress. Since Ash usually balled up as close as possibly to Sam in a feline fashion, the space was sufficient, and there wouldn’t have been enough room to fit a bigger bed in the tiny apartment anyways. 

Sam blinked slowly, her eyes adjusting to the sun already shining through the window. Confusion set in as she realized that there was no body draped across her; where the hell was Ash?  
It immediately lifted away as she caught a glimpse of Ash. The chronic morning grouch, already up and busy in the kitchenette cramped into one corner, was obviously preparing breakfast, while dancing and wiggling a bit to the music coming from her headphones.  
Apparently she even was showered, given that she had a towel draped over her head artistically. She wore one of her extra large shirts, which basically were mini dresses on her small frame.

Sam peeled herself from the nest of blankets, creeped up to her girlfriend and hugged her from behind, which made Ash drop her spatula in shock. Whirling around she pounded her fists at Sam’s ribcage in utter betrayal.

“NO! DON’T DO THAT! NO CREEPING UP ON ASH!”

She picked the buds out of her ear, shooting reproachful looks at Sam, who was still holding her tight and just snickered at her pouting.  
With a soft kiss on the forehead Sam excused herself to the bathroom, she craved a shower.

Ash had set the table as Sam emerged from the shower. There was scrambled eggs and bacon, toast and orange juice. The coffee machine was still hummed, but the smell of fresh brew already wafted through the small one-room-apartment.

Before she ate anything, Ash leaned back in her chair, her feet on it, and happily held her mug tight to her chest, inhaling the scent.  
She sighed in content. Sam smiled to herself, unnoticed by Ash whose eyes were closed. She felt her heart swell with love for her cute girlfriend hugging her coffee as if it was the best thing ever.  
Sam remembered vividly how closed up Ash had used to be, how she initially had suspected Sam and Josh had pulled a mean prank on her when Sam had asked her out. How much time and patience it had been to actually make her see just how beautiful she was to Sam. But seeing her like this made it worth every second.

After breakfast Sam helped Ash clean up. As the smaller one was stooping over the table, a towel in her hands to clean it off, Sam suddenly hugged her from behind, kissing her neck softly.  
She slung her arms around Ash’s ribcage, and pressed her forehead onto the spot she’s previously kissed, mumbling a low ‘God I love you so much’.

Ash shivered at the soft touch, arching into it longingly. Within the welcome confines of Sam’s hug, she twisted around, so she could face her girlfriend.  
As always, the beauty of her face blew Ash away, and she kissed Sam’s lips in a sudden urge of ‘is this really real’. Her eyes fluttered close as her back slid over the surface of the table, eventually laying flat on it, with Sam atop of her, kissing back and softly tucking her hair behind her ears.  
Ash sighed pleased, these soft touches were always her favourite.  
Sam continued to caress her face, letting her hands roam and slide down the side of Ash’s throat, over her narrow shoulders, and down her sensitive sides.  
Ash’s head dropped back, her chin tilting up, as she writhed like a cat under Sam’s slow caressing.  
One of those skilled hands dipped low, under the hem of the long shirt. Sam’s breath hitched as she reached the hipbone, without having felt any indication of underwear. A wide smirk stretched over Ash’s features, full of lust and delight.  
The sun shone through the single window the table was set up under, basking her in pleasant warm light, the morning had with a long, hot shower, a good breakfast and her beautiful, loving girlfriend was atop of her, currently unable to hide her need. This day was off to an amazing start.

Sam’s hand travelled upwards under the shirt, petting Ash’s belly, nearly tickling her with the soft, circular motions of her fingertips. Those delicate fingers ghosted upwards, and it was Ash’s breath to hitch as the palm of that warm hand finally reached a soft mound of skin, and kneaded with slow skill. Ash was always so sensitive on her breasts, it was amazing. Within few seconds she was from that smirking I made you blush’ to a mewling mess, blushing with desire.

Suddenly there was a loss of warmth, and Ash realized Sam had withdrawn. She lifted her head, saw Sam slip down in front of her, but before her brain could catch up, there were hands on the inside of her thighs and soft butterfly kisses. Instead of the rising protest soft moans escaped her lips, and her head lolled back again, hitting the table with a soft thud.

The kisses and nibbles went up and down her legs in a torturously slow pace, always steering clear of the wetness forming in the cleft of her thighs.  
Until suddenly they didn’t, and there was tongue and breath, and so much heat.  
Ash’s upper body convulsed, the earlier ministrations leaving her ready to combust just then.  
But Sam took her sweet time, licking, nipping and kissing, slowly eating out her girlfriend like she was the best treat she’d ever tasted. Her nose was already covered in Ash’s juices mingled with her own saliva, and she had a hard time keeping Ash’s hips on the table, keeping her legs apart, as her muscles had started spasming already.

Ash was lost in sensation, the world a hazy blur before her dilated pupils as she came to again. Sam had carried her to the bed, and snuggled her up, as she still writhed, her muscles still contracting uncontrollably in post orgasmic bliss.  
She wriggled around, burying her face on Sam’s chest, her hands gripping tight in the front of Sam’s shirt, as she giggled softly.  
As she felt her body finally listening to her brain again, she slid up a bit, kissed Sam’s lips still faintly tasting of herself, and whispered a soft “Roll over babe, your turn.”


End file.
